Cry of despair
by sirkiehs
Summary: One second its all it takes to change history. In one second, instead of a curse, a cry of despair could be heard at Hogwarts.
1. One second

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't . . . tell me what's wrong . . . I can help you. . . "

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it. . . I can't. . . It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon . . . he says he'll kill me. . . "

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying-actually crying-tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own.*

They stared, wands pointed at each other, not daring to move. The atmosphere in the bathroom was incredibly tense, and Myrtle was looking at both, wide eyes glistening with tears. In hindsight, Harry recognized that as the factor that swung his mood; the phantasm girl could be obnoxious and annoying, but she was kind and somewhat emphatic, and Harry could not believe for his life that Myrtle would be trying to comfort a murderer.

Harry was lost in his thoughts while he observed his school-nemesis. Draco looked awful. His hair was lifeless, and he had deep, almost black eye bag. He looked even paler and thinner than usual and the tip of his wand was shaking, as if he didn't have to strength to hold it still. At that moment, he fell on his knees, sobbing.

At that moment, Harry made a choice. He had his long time enemy on his knees, completely defeated, and yet, he didn't feel good. He didn't feel victorious or prideful, he was just angry. Angry at Voldemort, for pushing both he and Draco out of their childhood and into a war. Angry at Dumbledore, for not doing more, angry at Snape, at the Malfoy´s, at Fudge and Scrimgeour. And so, he made a choice.

Lowering his wand, he got closer to Draco and Myrtle, and sat on the floor, facing Draco. "I know you took the Dark Mark" he said, causing the blond to widen his eyes in shock, enough for Harry to see the fear in them. "And I also know that you have a mission in the castle for Voldemort".

Ignoring Draco´s shiver of fear, Harry continued. "I believe is related to the Room of Requirement, and that you had also something to do with Katie Bell and Ron´s attacks". The last part was mostly a hunch, but the look in Malfoy´s face confirmed his suspicions. "Hermione owns me a gigantic apology" Harry thought.

"What are you going to do?" asked the blond with a crooked voice, defeat filling his every word. His voice, his movement, his look.

"Turn you in!" screamed Hermione inside Harry´s head. "That won´t do anything" another voice said bitterly, one Harry associated with the feelings after Sirius death. "Kill you" said the voice associated with summer and the Dursleys. "Nothing" said his mouth.

At the look of surprise in Draco´s face, he continued. "At least not yet". After a brief moment, Harry stood up, straightening his robes. "If you already have chosen a side, we will meet again. And I will do my damn best to stop you and Voldemort". Harry moved closer to the bathroom door, before saying his intended closing words. "If you, like Dumbledore believes, are yet to choose; he can help you. Ask him"

"I have no choice" said the young Death-Eater with a voice so low. "He will kill me, and he will kill mother."

Back turned to Malfoy, Harry answered. "There´s always a choice. Denying that only serves as an excuse to avoid the consequences of our decisions". There was that voice again, the one of the Ministry, Hermione and Sirius. The one of regret. He won't take rash choices again.

"If you don´t want to talk to Snape, maybe you can talk to me." After making sure he actually have said those words, he finished his offer. "Not a great listener, but I will do my best".

And so, Harry left the bathroom, leaving a completely stunned Draco, alongside with a really confused Myrtle.

**AN1: * From J. K. Rowling ****_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_****.**

**AN2: In case you missed the description, not a Drarry story. Sorry.**


	2. A long due conversation

The door creaked open, causing Draco to turn around, fast enough to catch Potter closing said creaking door. The two of them stood still, awkwardly, waiting for the other to start the conversation.

"I didn't think you would come Potter" said Draco, after what it seemed to be hours.

The raven-haired boy shrugged "I promised I would be there if you needed to talk, didn't I?"

Another uncomfortable silence landed in the room, one that Draco broke again,

"How did you know about the mark?"

At that Harry jerked his head up, eyes gleaming with triumph. "I didn't know. You acted weird at Madame Malkins and I followed you all the way to Borgin and Burkes". he said "After how weird you have been this whole term it was quite easy to see"

The blond narrowed his eyes. Potter was not telling him all, that was for sure, but that was expected, it was almost Slytherin for the Golden Boy. And it has been completely un-Slytherin to confess having the mark without any bloody evidence.

After the third uncomfortable silence, it was Potter who talked. "You told Myrtle that your mom was in danger. That he would kill your whole family if you didn't complete his task. What do you have to do Malfoy?"

Draco barely stopped himself from snorting. So much for a Gryffindor attempt at subtlety. "Are you really expecting me to spill my guts to you just like that?"

"It was worth a shot"

Insults, cruel remarks and snide comments came quickly to Draco´s lips, all polished after almost six long years in the snake den. But instead, the truth came out. "He hasn´t… exactly menaced my mother. Nor my father for what is worth. He simply offered me a chance of redemption, for my family. A chance to recover my father´s standing with him"

"Him as in…"

"The Dark Lord, yes."

Potter stared at him for a bit, before asking. "That was the glory you wanted? To redeem your father?"

Draco widened his eyes, surprised once again about the amount of information Potter had. A slow spine chill crawled through his back, realizing how easy could Potter destroy all his work and ruin everything if he just wanted to. Or knew how to. "Partially. It just sounded so good at the beginning. A chance to take the place of my father at the right of the Dark Lord. To claim what it was my "right"" said the blond, injecting so much venom in his words he saw Potter wince a bit. "Now? I'm just trying to stay alive. He doesn't… allow failures"

What it seemed to be the fourth uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Potter once again. "You do know that I will stop you right?"

Draco wanted to scream at him, to yell him to mind his own business and to make remarks about his certain death when he faced him. That was the part that stopped the blond. The couple of meetings he had attended after being marked had shown him how obsessed the Dark Lord was with the Gryffindor Golden boy. Despite himself, Draco could tell that in the other shoes, he also would do anything to stop any plan the benefited his enemy, even if it was pure desperation. An honorable effort, but also a vain one, in Dracos opinion.

He nodded.

Potter seemed satisfied by that reaction, and he stood up to leave the room. Before turning out, he said. "You know? This has to be a new record."

Draco had a puzzled expression. "What?"

The raven-haired boy smirked. "We haven't cursed each other for half an hour"

That wasn't their last conversation.

CoD

Draco snorted "Do you really think that?"

"What?" answered Harry defensively. "Are you denying that Slytherin as a whole hates me?"

"I'm not denying that. I'm just amused that you think a first year can sway the opinion of the entire house."

Harry blinked, clearly taken by surprise. "But… then why…"

"Why my house doesn´t like you?" asked Draco. He stretched a bit. "You arrived, hero of magical Britain. Heir to a noble house. And you turned to the blood-traitors". At Potter angry expression Draco lifted his hands, placatingly. "I´m not trying to insult Weasley, but they are called blood-traitors for a reason. They avoid our traditions purposely, and they try to stop us from practicing them."

Potter sneered "What traditions?" Dark Magic and discriminating?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft. Do you really think all purebloods are evil Death Eaters who eat muggle babies? Aren't you friends with Bones and Longbottom?"

Potter blinked. "What do you mean?"

"They both adhere strongly to magical traditions. Longbottom hosted the Yule Ball the year before we entered Hogwarts, and I know the Bones family is really strict in the rituals of Samhain. There are a lot of costumes and rituals in magical tradition that some people have sustained for generations, and the families who completely disregard those traditions assume themselves as blood-traitors. I believe the Weasleys are even proud of the appellative"

The Gryffindor didn't answer, deep in thought. Draco used that chance. "By turning to mud… muggleborns and blood traitors you took a stand as part of the group who renegade magical tradition, siding with the ones who think the muggle world is better in every way. Why do you think so many puffs and ravens sided with Diggory in the Tournament? It looked like an attack towards another tradition just for fame."

"But I didn't do it! And I didn't knew shite about magical tradition! We were eleven for Merlin sake!"

The blond shrugged. "We didn't know that. Tell me, would you believe that the most famous kid in the magical Britain lived with muggles?"

Potter opened her mouth, before closing it again. He tried one more time before giving up.

Draco laughed

CoD

"I thought you were dating Parkinson"

The blond laughed. "No. We have known each other since we were kids. It would be too weird."

"But you went to the Yule ball with her."

Draco turned towards Potter. "You went with Patil didn't you? That makes you a couple?"

Harry raised his hands. " 'right sorry."

"We went together because Rowena Rowle was being a bit too pushy." Explained the blonde. "My father didn't want me to become especially involved with any pureblood girl without his approval. Something about prestige and family honour"

CoD

"Why the Falcons?"

Draco shrugged. "Their captain looked a bit like me when I was growing up. After that it was more a question of loyalty."

He paused a bit. "Why Chudley?"

It was Harrys turn to shrug. "Ron likes them. The only professional match I have seen were the World Cup finals so… I don't have much of a reference."

"One would think you supported Puddlemere. Isn't your old keeper playing there?"

Harry widened his eyes. "Right. I should write him; see how he is doing."

"Ask him for tickets. The players usually have a couple for friends and family"

CoD

"It's done"

He could see the golden-boy tensing up. He couldn't really blame him. He himself wanted to puke.

Draco grabbed the small blue bird he had been carrying in his shoulder. "This little friend arrived safely. I just have to send him back and they would know everything is ready."

Harr nodded, slowly. "Will you send him?"

"I… don't know"

Harry stood up, slowly, his eyes never leaving Draco. "It's your choice"

Draco nodded, but the lion was not finished. "Dumbledore could help you."

The blonde resisted the urge to snort. This wasn't the first time Potter has tried to persuade that safety laid behind the ugly Gargoyle in the sixth floor. A chance to save his mother and father that didn't involve killing one of the most powerful wizards alive. Or try to. That hope sounded too good. Too good to be really true.

Before leaving, Harry gave a final statement. "That bird is your last choice Draco. If Voldemort wins, you will stay just like that" the raven-haired said. "Always with fear, always in your knees. And if he loses? Shunned, maybe dead. You family honour effectively destroyed." He sighed. "I guess there is a chance that your success will indeed earn Voldemort forgiveness and your place at his side. But in all honestly Draco, with what you know now, how big is that chance?"

After that Harry left, leaving the blond staring intensely at the bird, as if it had every answer I the world. To be fair, at this point in Draco Malfoys live, it almost had.

**AN1: To the three people that actively follows this story, Happy Holidays! I haven't abandoned this just because **_**Marauder**_** is more popular. To the new ones, welcome!**

**AN2: In case you didn't realize, I updated my other story and a one-shot. Feel free to check them out.**


End file.
